The invention relates to a sliding door with at least one door panel which is supported by at least one carriage movably supported by a guide rail which is mounted to a wall or a ceiling. The guide rail is provided with at least one door stop with an abutment against which a contact element connected to the door panel is positioned in an end position of the door panel.
Such a sliding door wherein the door panel is formed by a glass pane is produced and sold by applicant. Above the door panel, the sliding door includes for example a horizontal guide rail which is mounted to a building wall and on which the door panel is supported by means of two carriages in longitudinally spaced relationship. The carriages are connected at their bottom, ends to the glass pane forming the sliding door. At the upper end of each carriage a support roller is rotatably supported which is so disposed on a guide rail that the door is movable along the guide rail from an open to a closed position. In this closed position, the door panel completely covers a door opening in the housing wall and, in the open position, the door panel is at the side of the door opening in front of the house wall. In order to prevent the carriages from being moved accidentally off the ends of the guide rail, a door stopper is attached adjacent the ends of the guide rail. The door stopper includes an abutment against which the carriage is positioned when the door panel is opened or closed. The known sliding door has been well accepted in practice particularly because of its attractive design wherein all parts of the sliding door including the carriage are visible. Still the sliding door does have some disadvantages. In particular, with a rapid opening or closing of the sliding door, the carriage rebounds somewhat so that the door is then not fully closed or fully open.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a sliding door of the type as described above wherein however an undesired movement of the door out of the closed or open end positions is largely prevented.